As I've gazed Upon You, Something Stirred Inside
by Princess Mononoke2
Summary: Former screen name Yami! For 8 years, Yami has looked on at Yugi witha growing passion, unable to do anything about it... Until the day Yugi solves the Millennium Puzzle. What will he do about it. Y/Y
1. Default Chapter

Y: Okay... This is something totally random that I cam up with.

Yami: What? I think it's good.

Yugi: *Blush* You would.

Yami: No, I just enjoy the finer things in life. *Kisses Yugi*

Y: Gosh, get a room you two! I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 1

Getting to know them.

"GREED! The Illusion of Avaris!" Yami shouted at Ushio.

"AHHH!" Ushio cried as an eye flooded into his vision. In front of his eyes he saw 10,000 yen bills floating. "It's.... It's..... IT'S MONEY!" The boy cried greedily trying to grab the bills. Yami smirked, seeing that his spell worked perfectly. 

'And, I got all my money back. Heh, heh, heh.' He thought to himself. Returning to the Kame game shop, he entered Yugi's bedroom. Returning to his soul room, he looked into Yugi's own. Gazing upon the naive boy, Yami sighed contentedly. 'Eight years I've gazed upon him, and now I can do something.' Holding up a hand, he banished the light away bidding the shadows forward. Yugi seemed to shiver from the loss of the gentle warmth the light seems to emmit. Yami walked closer to the boy, holding a finger to his lips. 

Chanting a spell, Yami slowly dropped the finger from his mouth, to Yugi's. Tracing the boys plush lips, Yami finished the spell with a kiss on them. Yugi's eyes stirred open, as if he had been in a long nightmare. Eyeing his side, they fluttered open, staring at Yami's somewhat muscular chest. 

"Yugi." The spirit murmured, reaching out to stroke the smaller ones cheek. To his half-surprise, Yugi leaned into the hand, nuzzling it with his cheek. Yami bent down and claimed his lips in a kiss, begging for entrance with his tongue. The little one opened his mouth and the spirits tongue explored all the crevices of it. Running his hands down Yugi's back, he smirked as Yugi shivered and gave a slight moan. Teasingly, he pinched the boys nipples watching Yugi become aroused. 

"None of that now, Aibou." Yami said, stopping his movements. The small boy whimpered from the loss of warmth. The reincarnated Pharaoh slid back the covers and laid next to his hikari. Yugi moved closer, curling up to as much of the Pharaohs body as possible. Yami wrapped an arm protectivly around the boy, and fell into a deeply needed rest that was not plagued by suffacting darkness.

~~~~~

When Yugi woke in the morning he blushed, remembering what had occured last night. It had been like someone else was in control of his body, yet he was still concious as to what was being down to it. "What was that?" He murmered. He rose for a shower, when he noticed how constricting his boxers were. Blood rushed even more quickly to his hot face. 'I was turned on... By _that_?!' He thought to himself. Moving quickly into the restroom, he decided to have a cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Y: The story I actually read to get this idea was the third cop of Shonen Jump. *Kills Yami for saying: "And over here, we have a sleeping beauty" to Anzu*

Yami: Ack! 

Yugi: We don't own Yu-gi-oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Difinity: OH MY GOSH! I love your Land of Forever! Can't wait till you add more! ~_^

Sami_ame: Yeah, um Yami _is_ cold to everyone else. You just haven't seen that, though I thought I showed it with Ushio... Oh well.

HikariMew: Thank you!

PharaohofDuels: Yay! Let me upload this, and I'll check out your stories!

Twilight Dreams: Thanks! I'm trying to write a few more chapters before I start putting it up.

Princess Strawberry: You better believe it! If you are reading this, than you know it's up.

Yamis Girlfriend: I'm trying.

care: Just did.

Evvonna: I tried. I know it seems like I took forever!

Kat: *Yugi blushes* Y: Thanks.

LegendaryDragonRider: There's a lemon in here... Seto hold them back so I won't be killed!

Solitaire and Xpyne: Eek! *Ducks behind an upturned desk for cover* Don't kill me! I got this done as quickly as possible!

Amethyst Sin: Yikes! *Hides again* I updated? Aren't you happy?

Chapter 2

"So Jonouchi, you watched that movie?" Yugi asked as the two walked to school. 

"Yup. And I watched it like this," Jonouchi paused and squinted his eyes. "And I still couldn't make out the censored parts." Yugi's eyes widened as blood rushed to his face. "I'll lend it to you sometime you pervert! Really!"

"Yes!" Yugi cheered. As they turned a corner to walk through the school gate, the two saw a television van. 

"Hey look it's a television van!" 

"M-maybe someone famous goes to our school." 

"Wow, what a scoop."

"I'm gonna take a peek." Yugi looked through the front seat window. His face pressed against the glass, he looked down dejectedly. "I can't see anything... It's one way glass." Sullen for a moment, he trudged to his class.

----- 

"...We have noticed that bullying is a serious crime that is practiced routinely at this school." A woman said, standing in the view of Domino High School.

"And cut!" The director yelled. "Good job everybody. Now to just film some scenes... Yo Intern!

A lanky looking boy with a head full of short golden curls walked over. The director handed the boy a photo. " Find this kid and bring him behind the gym. And get a school jacket that fits. You're going to play the role of the bully!"

-----

"WHAT! A STAR!" Anzu's voice screeched through the air. 

"Yup! To prove it, there's a van parked in front of the school! Right Yugi?" Jou said.

"Y-yeah..." Yugi stammered.

"Oh, I saw that, but... I haven't heard anything about a star." Anzu said.

"Moron! They're coming to school in disguise! But it's really a major movie star!" Jou gloated.

"J... Jonouchi.... W-we don't know that... This rumor is getting blown out of proportion." Yugi Pleaded.

"I'll make a bundle selling pictures..." 

"That's illegal." Anzu muttered. Yugi sat down at his desk as the two started to fight. "There's no "star" going to this school." 

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet on it!" 

"But I wonder about that TV van..." Yugi said, arms crossed behind his head.

*****

"Yeah, I know him. He's Yugi from Class B!"

"T-thank you very much." The intern said, stuffing his photo back in his pocket. "Yugi from Class B, huh...?" 'I have to call Yugi out behind the gym, get him infront of the cameras, and beat him up or the director will fire me!'

"Damn. All the bad jobs fall to the intern." He grumbled, walking down the hallway. he almost failed to pot Yugi and Jonouchi, until he passed them.

"Alright! Now we have to find that star!" Jou exclaimed. 

"What?!" Yugi shouted. "But I've been thinking... What if there's some other reason the TV van was parked outside"

"Geez Yugi! I thought you at least would believe me! Bye!" Jonouchi said while running off. 

"Hey Jou..." 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.'

"Yugi!" The intern shouted. "hey!" 

"Um... Who are you...?"

"I'm Fujita."

"P... Pleased to meet you!"

"Listen... I know the star who goes to this school. You want to know who it is, don't you?"

"What?! There's really a star here?!"

"Of course!" 'Of course _not_, not you idiot!"

"So...! I think you'd get along with her, Yugi. I'll introduce you! We're really good friends."

"Really?!" Yugi exclaimed. 'I wonder who she is...?" 

"Behind the gym during recess then, okay? You've gotta come alone!"

"Okay!"

-----

"Are you sure he's going to come!?" The director yelled. "He's late!"

"Get over here already, Yugi... My job's riding on this." Fujita muttered. Yugi walked around the corner, and evident blush coloring his cheeks, while he held a bouquet of nadeshikos.(a/n: It's a type of flower, not sure it is spelt correctly.)

*****

"Those flowers better be for me." Yami growled, watching through Yugi's eyes.

*****

"Alright! Roll camera!" The director whispered.

"So You've come." Fujita said.

"Huh...? Where's the star, Fujita." Yugi said.

"The truth is... come closer..."

"?" A sickening crack was heard as Fujita's elbow connected with Yugi's chin. 'Huh?'

"Ha ha! Good! Now harder!" The director shouted.

"Stupid! There's no star!!" Fujita said. "It was a lie!!" He punched Yugi in the cheek. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Jonouchi yelled. He jumped out of his hiding place, and separated Yugi from the intern. "Yugi! Are you alright!"

*****  
Yami had practically tripped over his feet as he tried to take control of Yugi's body. 

'That Bastards gonna pay!' He growled at the thought as he slammed the door open.

"Don't you get it? You can't fight the power of the media! If I want, I can make you the laughing stock of the world." The director laughed. Checking Yugi's memory he found the director had tricked Jonouchi and kneed him in the stomach. Jonouchi weakly sat up, holding onto Yami for support.

"I've been waiting for you director. You have trespassed into my soul, and for that you have to play a penalty game." Yami cried.

"Wha...!" 

"Penalty game!! Mosaic Illusion!" A golden eye of Ra left Yami's outstretched finger. The director screamed in pain, as a hand covered his eyes. Jonouchi looked at him, while Yami glared at the sickly boy. 

"I could have taken care of Aibou by myself... I _don't_ want you getting in my way... Or you'll regret it..." With a swish of his jacket, Yami seemed to melt into the shadows as he walked away, leaving Jonouchi to solve his words. 

-----

Yugi sighed in math class as he jotted down notes on linear functions. /This is so boring/ He thought to what he supposed was himself.

*****

Yami gave a predatory smirk as he heard his affection speak. "Then why don't you join _me, _Aibou." He purred in a low voice.

Yugi gave an involuntary gasp as he was jostled into his soul room. The boy leant over and kissed Yami. Opening his mouth, the two dueled for the dominant winner. Yami won, and Yugi moaned as Yami's tongue brushed his palette. Pulling back, the Pharaoh removed the belt buckle on his Aibou's neck. Marveling in the soft beauty of the abnormally white skin, he ran a hand down the natural curve. Yugi hummed in pleasure as Yami nuzzled the crook of his neck, softly placing butterfly kisses. 

Kissing his hikari again, Yami fumbled with the buckles on Yugi's shirt. Throwing the cloth to the side, Yami brushed his hands along Yugi's skin, dipping into the rim of his jeans, to caress the soft skin. Yugi squirmed as his darker half touched his partially erect member. 

"Yami." The boy moaned. He reached up to remove Yami's leather shirt, his back arching as Yami liked a hard nipple. Yami helped remove his top, then pulled off his pants leaving him totally naked. In Yugi's subconciousness his eyes widened seeing the size of Yami's erection.

Yami left Yugi in his own confining pants, not yet ready for him to enjoy freedom. Placing a hand over the bulge in Yugi's pants, he gently rubbed his palm in circular motions. 

"Ahh!" Yugi cried waves of pleasure rode over him. Stopping his movements, Yami raised his hand to brush along Yugi's rounded features. Yugi winced as Yami touched a raising brush that was a reminder of his incident with Fujita. To make up for it, Yami licked one of Yugi's nipples then blew on it. Yugi's back arched as Yami bit down. "Y-yami... Please..." He moaned.   
Yami took pity and removed the remaining clothes. He kissed a burning trial down Yugi's chest and circled around the smaller boy's erection. Unconsciously, Yugi thrust his hips forward. The spirit held his hips in place, then engulfed his member in one movement. A choked scream filled the air as Yugi felt pleasure build in his groin. Yami swallowed around his length, while lightly pumping himself.

Yugi felt himself come undone as Yami started to hum low in his throat. Groaning, he fell back against the pillows on his bed. Yami moved his tongue against the underside of his shaft, and Yugi came. Taking all of his release greedily, the pharaoh leaned up kissed Yugi. Yugi panted for awhile, then leaned down and traced along Yami's member. The pharaoh moaned as four of his aibou's fingers ran along his member, while his thumb massaged the tip. Yami groaned as he released, his cum splattering on both of their stomachs. Yugi pulled his darker half down next to him, and curled up next to him. In five minutes Yami kissed Yugi on his forehead. 

"Love, as much as I wish you could stay with me, isn't it time for Global Insights?" 


End file.
